


Вопросы без ответов

by WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts/pseuds/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts
Summary: После взбудоражившего весь магический мир инцидента в Нью-Йорке мнения общественности разделились: одни считали мистера Скамандера героем и восхищались им, другие (правду сказать, более многочисленные) были возмущены до глубины души. Они гневно вопрошали, почему злостный нарушитель магического правопорядка все еще разгуливает на свободе, а не заключен в Азкабан.Ну… Приблизительно вот поэтому.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> основной аккаунт автора - [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/1223958)

— Я не могу так работать! 

Номер семнадцать влетел в склеп главного дементора с такой скоростью, что клочья паутины сорвались со стен и закружились в воздухе. Он завис перед осклизлым каменным столом начальника, нервно заламывая пальцы.

— Я больше туда не пойду! Он сумасшедший! Псих!

— А где ты видел тут нормальных? — главный дементор недовольно стряхнул упавшую на капюшон паутину. — По какому поводу истерика?

— Он меня совсем не боится! — номер семнадцать всплеснул костлявыми руками, балахон на нем заколыхался, как белье на веревке.

— Хм. Странно. Он ведь только вчера поступил?

— Вчера.

— Скверно. Они очень быстро умирают после того, как перестают бояться. А этого нам запретили, он здесь не навсегда. Того, кто его убьет, развеют по ветру. 

Номер семнадцать съежился и обхватил себя руками за плечи.

— Вы не поняли, шеф. Скажите, кто-нибудь из них когда-нибудь пытался вас погладить?

— Погладить?

Повисла долгая тишина. Наконец главный дементор произнес:

— Я должен лично убедиться. 

Из-за дверного косяка показалось крохотное зеленое личико, скорчило дементорам рожу и исчезло, прежде чем они успели заметить. Пикетт искал своего человека. Дверь снова оказалась не та, но он был уверен, что скоро найдет нужную.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После побега мистера Скамандера и мисс Голдштейн из «Комнаты смерти» в отделе охраны магического правопорядка МАКУСА также возникли вопросы по поводу вопиющей профнепригодности сотрудников отдела. Они совершили массу ошибок, которые позволили осужденным бежать перед самым приведением приговора в исполнение. Но что на самом деле тогда произошло и нужно ли в действительности увольнять мракоборцев за преступную халатность?

Бернардетт выронила волшебную палочку. Ударившись об пол, та выстрелила оглушающим заклятием в охранника у двери «Комнаты смерти». Ньют растерянно заморгал, когда палочка подкатилась по полу практически ему под ноги. Потом услышал, как щелкнул, открываясь, замок наручников, и только тогда вспомнил о верном Пикетте. Сбросив с запястий цепь, он быстрым движением схватил палочку... и протянул ее хозяйке.

Вторая женщина, которая конвоировала его, а не Тину, со стоном закрыла лицо свободной рукой. 

— Мистер Скамандер, вы вообще ее спасать собираетесь? — сердито спросила Бернардетт, кивая на Тину, парящую в кресле над бассейном с блаженной улыбкой на лице. 

— Ч-что? 

Бернардетт вздохнула.

— Честно говоря, мы с Эммой рассчитывали, что до этого не дойдет. Думали, что не найдем вас в камере, когда вернемся. Специально не стали обыскивать и посадили всех троих вместе. В чем дело, почему вы не сбежали?

— Но ведь я нарушил закон... — промямлил Ньют.

— Ну и нарушили бы еще раз! Что вам терять? — она раздраженно пожала плечами.

— Но я заслужил наказание! — он окончательно перестал понимать, что здесь происходит.

— Вы, может быть, и да, но на вас мне плевать, если честно. А вот Тина... Я ее еще вот такой помню. — Бернардетт неопределенно повела ладонью над полом где-то на уровне своих широких бедер. — Нет, точно нет. Во всяком случае, не такое. 

— Грейвз свихнулся, мы давно уже заметили, что он ведет себя странно, — вступила в разговор до того молчавшая Эмма. — Между прочим, ваша казнь спровоцирует международный скандал: вы же не американец, а британский подданный. 

— Но мои звери... Я... я не сумел их защитить. Зачем теперь... — голос подвел Ньюта, руки бессильно опустились. 

— Во имя Парацельса! Да никто ваших тварей и пальцем не тронул! Два уровня вверх, пятая дверь направо, не заперто.

— Правда? — Ньют поднял голову и пристально посмотрел в лицо Бернардетт. Жизнь стремительно обретала смысл.

— Уберетесь вы уже отсюда или нет! — рявкнула она в ответ, зашвыривая палочку в бассейн. Поверхность вскипела, пошла волнами, светлые детские воспоминания Тины сменились совершенно другими. Судя по всему, чем-то не особенно приятным из недавнего прошлого. Она очнулась и взвизгнула от ужаса, поджимая ноги. 

— Прыгай на него! — прокричал ей Ньют, выпуская из рукава пикирующего злыдня и мимоходом обездвиживая Бернардетт с помощью палочки Эммы. — Прыгай, Тина, я тебя поймаю!


End file.
